Track 4
by itachixoxo
Summary: SylarOC Does Sylar have more past with Petrellis than he remembers? Starts off in the past then goes AU after let it bleed
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have the notes?" A girl of sixteen asked opening her bedroom door.

"Of course I do." A rather… nerdy looking boy of the same age answered pushing up his glasses.

"You may enter." She moved from the door to reveal piles of paper strewn about. "Don't freak out Gabriel, I have it all in a very organized system."

"I know you well enough that no one but understands this 'organized system' but you, Anna." Gabriel smiled shyly making his way to her desk.

"How are Andrew and Gabrielle?" Gabriel questioned opening to an empty chart.

"Dead." Anna murmured walking to the farm that once held them. "Even God's most perfected creature dies without a head. I wonder if one day a species will come about that can reattach limbs or grow them back."

"Isn't evolution against Catholic beliefs?" Gabriel asked amused by Anna's ramblings.

"You should see my cousin's side of the family, fake Catholics. Aunt Angie's making sure her kids grow up in a nice bowl of corruption. There are some real snobs on that side of the family."

"What's considered a worse sin? Believing in evolution or corrupting young minds?"

"You're missing the point Mr. Gray. What sin is worse than thinking that God is uncreative in creating?"

"The pope might have you burned at the stake Ms. Viti." Gabriel chuckled getting a pillow thrown at him.

"Shall we get to work or are you going to keep interrogating me?"

"They both sound so fun."

"That's a lot of moxie you have. Viti is an Italian name and I do have relatives in high places." Anna laughed but stopped abruptly. "This is unbelievable."

"What is it?" Gabriel asked rushing Anna's side.

"Either Andrew and Gabrielle had children that I didn't see or they went through evolution." Anna said in awe as two bugs scurried about the farm looking for food.

"That's impossible. We've only had them for a short period of time and they've never showed anything that wasn't normal."

"Don't be so ignorant. Cockroaches have been around long enough to have millions of species. There is nothing normal about this specie."

"We have to report this to our class." Gabriel said frantically with Anna shaking her head.

"If you haven't forgotten we're in a class full of the conceited ones. Besides no one will believe what they don't see with their own eyes."

"I'm tired of us dumbing down to please our class mates. We've discovered something… special and we have to keep our mouths shut."

"I know Gabe. It's been this way since junior high remember? It's not as if you can just magically change the world. It takes a lot of people or the president." Anna rolled her eyes and continued working.

"I'll just become president and you'll be first lady. We'll save the world together." He gushed causing Anna's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

"Then we'll make an alliance with the cockroaches. In exchange for protection from nuclear explosions we'll let them dwell in the homes of the unworthy also known as the conceited ones. Plus you'll be the hottest president ever." Anna sighed lying back on her bed.

"It'll be perfect. No power will be greater than mine." Gabriel laughed maniacally, tickling Anna.

"There's one problem with your idea." Anna pointed out when Gabriel's fingers left her stomach.

"And what is that Miss. Viti?" Gabriel inquired hovering above her face.

Anna slid his glasses off, tossing them to her desk. "What makes you think I'll be your first lady?"

"Haven't you always been?" Gabriel smirked darkly leaning closer to Anna until there lips met.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is why we never get As on our science projects." Anna sighed fixing her hair.

"Are you complaining?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow pulling his sweater vest back on.

"You're so evil." Anna laughed kissing him.

"And you're so cliché. You're a brain trapped in the body of a game-show hostess."

"Are you never going to stop teasing me about that?" Anna scoffed crossing her arms.

"Don't get mad, I'll have to play a radio at you're window." Gabriel begged as Anna mocked even more anger.

"Angela how are things going in there it's eleven fifty three?" A fatherly voice questioned as the door cracked open.

"It's okay; I'll finish it this time." Anna whispered as they both moved from her bed.

"M-Mr. Viti." Gabriel nodded when walking out of her room.

"It's a little late to be walking around this late. I'll take you home." 'Mr. Viti' offered placing his hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"I th-think I'll walk."

"Don't be silly dad. I'll drive him. It's only a few blocks and if I get caught we can always call your brother-in-law." Anna smiled snatching her dad's keys and dragging Gabriel outside.

"I thought you frowned upon corruption and that particular branch of your family." Gabriel mentioned when they were in the car.

"I have a cousin around our age that isn't so bad, and the other one's like a brother. Besides, I almost passed the test the last time I took it. You want to drive still?"

"Let's just walk."

* * *

**2 months later**

"Gabriel we need to talk." Anna said solemnly avoiding eye contact.

"What is it?" Gabriel questioned with concern in his voice.

"My parents are sending me to live with my aunt and uncle." Anna told him looking down.

"Why? They can't just send you away like this." Gabriel reasoned grabbing Anna's shoulders.

"Well they are sending me away. Because… because I made a mistake." The blonde girl broke down his logic with her voice breaking.

"Are they sending you away because of me?"

"No. It's my fault. Please don't feel like you had anything to do with this Gabe."

"I love you Anna. You make me happy."

"Gabriel don't make this harder than it is. Just remember something good is happening right now. Good things always happen with bad things. You have to deal with them at the same time, but I just don't know why they have to happen at the same time." Anna tried to smile only bringing more tears.

"There are times to quote movies and now is not the time. This is serious." Gabriel turned away from her.

"You think I don't know that? I am trying so hard not to run into your arms right now. This shouldn't be happening to us." Anna murmured swallowing a lump in her throat.

"It's okay. We can still see each other. You're aunt and uncle live right here in New York." Gabriel rationalized turning to stare into brown eyes that seemed to be wrapped with gold. "I love you Angela."

"We can't see each other. My father won't allow it. He knows that we've gone farther than we should have. Gabriel I love you so much and you're the most special person in my world but my uncle could cause trouble for you." She was wringing her hands now. "I am so pathetic."

"Don't leave me. Things with my parents are getting worse. My father wants me to be a watch repairer like him and my mother she's-"

"I love you Gabriel." The sky opened up and cried for them. "This is pretty ominous, huh?"

"Goodbye in the rain is a sign of good things to come."

A limo had showed up somewhere in their conversation and the driver was honking impatiently. "Brutal Youth, track four. I'll listen to it everyday until we meet again."

"Angela Viti the third, I'll miss you."

"Shut up Gabriel." Anna ordered pressing her head against his.

"Gabriel don't change. Don't become one of the unworthy." Anna whispered turning to the waiting vehicle.

"I promise." Gabriel whispered back, standing in the same spot until the limo was out of sight and he was drenched.


	3. Chapter 3

"Angela, Nathan will show you your room." Mama Petrelli announced when her namesake arrived.

"I actually go by Anna."

"Not in my house. It was your improper decisions that got you here." The elder Angela stated as Nathan picked up Anna's things.

The two were quiet until they reached Anna's room. "Did you tell her when you got off the phone with me or did you wait until you were on leave?" Anna hissed causing Nathan to twitch.

"Anna I did this for your own safety. You were afraid and irrational." Nathan reasoned getting a scathing stare from Anna.

"I _trusted_ you Nathan." Anna said barely above a whisper.

"You'll thank me later."

"That's not the point. I had a life, a good one. Gabriel and I would've figured it out."

"You're carrying a child, Anna. There's no time to figure it out."

"You don't get it. I told you first and only Nathan. I wanted your help not to be put in this prison." Anna exclaimed motioning to her surroundings. "Even if it is a pretty nice prison."

"This isn't a joke, don't you understand? You thought you were in love but after you have this kid you'll be disillusioned."

"Of course you'd know everything about becoming a teenage statistic. You don't even know what you're talking about."

"You're wrong. I was in your place before but she died." Nathan whispered finally shutting Anna up.

"Then why don't you get it?" Anna yelled a little too loudly.

"This conversation is over." Nathan announced leaving the room as another Petrelli entered.

"You don't look fat."

"Hello Peter." Anna smiled plopping down on her bed.

"How long are you staying for?" Peter questioned leaning against a wall.

"Until I'm eighteen and then I'm gonna… I don't know. The father doesn't even know."

"Cheer up, it's the nineties. Every Lifetime movie has a girl getting pregnant in it." Peter smirked.

"This isn't a joke though." Anna grimaced as the words fell from her lips.

"You sound like Nathan."

"He talked to you about this?"

"Told me if I did anything to upset you then he'd personally make sure I got my due. You're his favorite cousin Anna."

"You're always trying to make things better." Anna shook her head rubbing the tiny lump. "Gabrielle is going to have a fantastic second cousin."

"I'll be her godfather."

"You're a sweet kid and all but I can't do that to you." Anna sighed pulling herself up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to beg for forgiveness."


	4. Chapter 4

"Nathan, please open the door." Anna pleaded with a closed door.

"What do you want?" Nathan questioned opening the door a smidge.

"To talk and to apologize."

"Come on." Nathan beckoned moving from the door.

"I am so sorry oh great Petrelli and I offer this white flag for you."

"Are you ever serious?"

"Well someone around here has to not take themselves seriously." Anna teased, creating a deafening silence.

"She looked like you."

"Who?"

"My daughter looked a lot like you. She had your round face and blonde hair, everything but the brown eyes. She would have been walking by now."

"In other words: she looked nothing like a Petrelli or a Viti." Anna snorted causing Nathan to slightly chuckle. "I'm sorry that she… that I remind you of her."

"Enough about me, tell me about this Gabriel."

"He looks more like a part this family than I do. He has the alliteration thing going on and I l-… miss him." Anna gushed wringing her hands.

"It's just been a few hours. It can't be that hard."

"Have you ever been in love Nathan?"

A narrowing of the eyes and then, "I can neither affirm nor negate that question."

"Well I have, I fall in love everyday with Gabriel and when I think of being away from him I-" Anna stopped herself, smiling at her shoes. "I just want to see him."


	5. Chapter 5

_From there to Brooklyn in about two seconds, I should start charging for passengers. But what if this is a dream and I can't really fly. Me dreaming about me flying and then having another dream where I'm flying is perfectly logical. But what if I'm some weird meta human or a Kryptonian. Would Gabriel be my Lois Lane because I really want to be a journalist? I think Gabriel wants to be one to and he has the alliteration thing that I clearly don't. _"Oh well here goes nothing." Anna breathed throwing rocks at nearby brownstone. "Come on Gabe, I know you're in there. It's only been a month and you couldn't have moved."

"Are you looking for somebody?" A voice asked behind her.

Anna's heart skipped a few beats as she turned around and wrapped her arms around the voice's owner. "Gabe, what are you doing out so late? Never mind that let's go to the park."

"It's been a month and you haven't called. I was worrying that Catholic family of yours might have killed you for having sex outside of wedlock."

"Again, we aren't that religious and what's with you and religion?"

"I just believe that we have the power to become stronger and rule our destinies."

"Okay call me up when a she-god strikes you with lightning and I'll buy you pizza."

"Lightning wielding is as possible as humans flying without the aid of technology; I was thinking more of we-aren't-trapped-in-a-box theory."

"On that _muy_ educational note what _are_ you doing out here so late?"

"I am citizen to the land of gainful employment. We are a dying race around my house."

"Your dad left." Anna stopped moving back and forth on her swing to place her hand over his. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you and I didn't call."

"It was a week after you left and I was starting to feel like everyone that I care about was leaving me. I'm just glad you're here."

"You might not like why I'm here." Anna grimaced standing in front of Gabriel and placing his hand on her stomach. "I come bearing news."

"You've gotten a little big boned?"

"I'm pregnant, growing the fruit of your loins, carrying your seed." Anna said hurriedly staring into the moonless sky for what seemed to by eternity. "Please say something."

Gabriel stood and initiated a bear hug. "I've never been so happy. I love you and our son. We have to get married, go to college, raise him, and love him like no one has ever loved us except for us."

"You're squeezing us." Anna warned causing Gabriel to let go. "I thought you'd be freaked or mad. But you love me like this?" Anna looked down at her feet, letting her golden hair fall over her face.

"I love you even more because you're carrying our son." Gabriel whispered placing a finger on her chin and lifting her head. "Why Ms. Viti are you crying?"

"A little." Anna admitted swiping some tears away. "I didn't know it was possible for me to love you more."

"Well thanks to Andrew you'll have cry everyday since I plan on loving you more every 24 hours."

Anna's eyes grew wide before while trying to force back laughter. "After a cockroach, you want to name her after a cockroach?"

"Yes."

"Just making sure."

"No protesting?"

"I would've liked Gabriel more but a cockroach or dear old dad is a tough choice."

"So this is 'dear old dad'?" A voice, one less reassuring than the last one that sneaked up behind her questioned.


End file.
